The Newcomer
by skymaze
Summary: There's a new addition to the Scouting Legion. She resembles a peasant, has almost unmatched athletic ability and she's a threat. And most of all, she claims to be Corporal Levi's sister. Whatever her goal is, whatever she does, she causes chaos in the Legion. The rest of the members do wonder, why are they putting up with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **My second SNK fan fic that isn't completely random and stupid (that Sunday one OTL). Hope ya'll enjoy this one as much as the other. ;w;**

* * *

Lunch time had just ended with the announcement of a piece of news by Commander Irwin.

"Did you hear?" Sasha said excitedly. "We're getting a new member!" She walked alongside Eren and Jean, talking with her mouthful.

"_Yes, I heard, _but we never get new members, not out of the blue," Jean said, shaking his head. He shielded his eyes from the sun. "The newbie was probably dared into it or something."

"I doubt it," Eren said. Jean glowered.

"Right, because you know everything."

"Well Mikasa told me about this new arrival early this morning and said it was more than unusual that we'd get another addition to the Scouting Legion, especially since the fatality rate has been higher than ever lately," Eren said, repeating Mikasa's words.

"So what does this mean Eren?" Sasha asked, licking her index finger clean.

"I don't know," Eren said. He looked at Jean. "Because I _don't _know everything. But I do know that she's arriving soon and we're supposed to all greet her. So let's go meet up with the others at the stables soon like we were supposed to."

"She's a girl?" Sasha said excitedly. "What if she's a goddess?"

"Doubt it, she might be your counterpart," Jean said. "Maybe a lettuce guru or a chicken-girl." He smirked to himself. Then Sasha's hands wrapped around his arms.

"Chicken?" she said, her mouth watering immediately. Jean flinched and backed away.

"I was just joking."

Sasha looked immensely disappointed as she let go of Jean's arm and wiped her mouth. Then she pointed ahead, mouth agape.

"Is that her?" she said. Eren and Jean both looked forward and immediately spotted the girl. She was looking around, definitely a sign of a new girl, but that wasn't what stunned them both to silence. Her hair was spikey and pointed in all directions, some of it messily tied up in a ponytail.

Her attire was old and worn. She had a fading brown coat draped over her shoulder and underneath were simple black clothes. But most of all it was her eyes. Sharp. Dark. Unmoving and glaring.

"She seems oddly familiar," Sasha commented.

"You mean like a slum on the streets," Jean said.

Eren watched as the girl turned and faced them directly, the intensity of her gaze making his voice lower to but a whisper.

"No, she looks like the Corporal."

"Are you okay, Levi?" It was soon time for all members of the Scouting Legion to meet and greet the newcomer. Naturally the head of the Legion was supposed to show up but Irwin couldn't leave Levi alone, not now.

Normally Irwin wouldn't have the time for individual condolence but this time it was different, and normally Levi wouldn't need it.

"We need to go down and meet _her _don't we?" Levi muttered. His head rested on his interlocked hands and he stared at the ground.

"Take your time, I know this is hard for you," Irwin said. He stood beside the Corporal. It was hard for him to see his comrade in shambles but it was inevitable, them both knowing the newcomer was his sister.

"I hadn't thought I'd have to meet her ever again," Levi said, sitting up in the chair now, face not showing any signs of emotion. His voice did not waver either and if it weren't for his previous sitting position, Irwin wouldn't have been able to tell he was any different.

"You know she's a potty mouth."

Irwin looked at Levi. Sibling thing then. Levi with the potty jokes and his sister with the potty mouth. But what had that got to do with anything anyway?

"What's she like?" Irwin asked. "What's her goal?" The lack of intel on Levi's sister bothered Irwin but there was not much he could do.

Levi stood up and smoothed down his pants. He sighed. "That would be something she'd have to tell us herself.

We should go, in case something happens."


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up you three? I'm Raela, nice to meet you." Raela waved and smiled at the group. There was a significant moment of sheer awe, a quiet moment again.

Then Jean spoke up. "Are you the new member?"

Raela inclined her head. She looked at Jean up and down, smirked, then looked at Eren and Sasha.

"If you three are part of the infamous Scouting Legion, then yes I am." Her eyes had changed somewhat. She no longer resembled the Corporal so much and instead looked rather friendly, somewhat. A smile was on her face but a mocking look in her eyes, Eren did not miss.

Then Sasha darted forward. "I'm Sasha." She offered out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Eren watched as Raela grinned and took Sasha's hand. Eren felt relieved. She seemed genuine. Then he heard a cracking sound and Sasha howled. Eren watched in horror as Raela dropped Sasha's hand and revealed a horribly distorted set of fingers.

Sasha dropped to the ground, screaming. Eren froze. Jean had darted to Sasha's side but Eren could only stare. The girl had broken Sasha's hand.

"Weak," Raela said with a laugh. "What a shitty welcoming committee." She continued laughing and Eren felt his anger rise.

"What the fuck was that anyway? The hand of a newborn baby? Wasn't even close to a handshake." Raela shrugged. "Oh well, I'm sure the rest of the Legion is stronger than you three, right?"

She turned away. "I think I'll be okay without a guide, I should head off before someone comes to investigate this hyena's screaming. Peace."

With that, the girl darted off, jumping from fence to fence and eventually making her way to the rooftop and disappearing out of site.

It had happened too fast. When Eren gripped his 3D gear, ready to pursue, when Jean put his hand over his.

"Too late. Help Sasha," Jean said. Sasha's screaming had gone down to a whimper. Eren looked up at the rooftop where Raela had disappeared. Then he dropped to his knees and helped Sasha get to the infirmary.

"Where's Eren?" Mikasa asked no one in particular. Connie shrugged.

"Jean and Sasha are missing too."

Everyone was gathered by the stables, waiting for the newcomer to show up with Irwin and Levi but all three were missing.

Mikasa did not like what was happening. Irwin and Levi were never late. Mikasa crossed her arms and began to wait when she turned. She heard something. It sounded like a scream but it could have been the wind. "Did anyone hear that?" she asked, again, no one in particular. Where was Eren?

"Hear what?"

Mikasa looked around in the distance. Then she turned back. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"Ah, look!" someone in the Legion cried. Everyone turned to look up and saw a girl in a tan brown cape drop down from the rooftops and onto the little podium in front of them. She did this from an extraodinary height without any equipment, Mikasa noted.

"Hiiii!" she said happily, adjusting her hair. Mikasa didn't like her immediately. A fake sickly sweet voice. Pretending to care about her hair like a normal kid when she clearly had just jumped from a rooftop and landed on her feet, cracks forming where she landed.

Maybe Mikasa was overthinking things, but she still didn't like the girl.

"I'm the new girl!" she announced. "Are you all members of the Scouting Legion? You all are such lovely looking people."

Some guys actually blushed but still majority of the Legion were staring in shock.

"My name is-" the girl paused mid sentence and looked past everyone. Mikasa followed her gaze and saw Irwin and Levi standing behind everyone at the very back, looking on. Levi looked sick.

"Oh, what's up big bro?" the new girl said. Then she began laughing, clutching her stomach. Fake laughter, Mikasa noted again.

"You're as short as ever, aren't you, Levi?" She straightened and her smile dropped and her expression became blank. Then, everyone in the Legion saw the resemblance and murmurs and gasps rippled throughout.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT A BETCH THO. ;_; Poor Sasha T_T I'm such a horrible author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Read and review? ; _;**

* * *

"Now I'm not completely his sister, you see, but we're closely related by blood," the girl said, answering the unsaid question. "A bit of family history goes down in this story."

Then she hit her chest. "I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Raela, nice to meet you-"

The _shing _of 3D gear was heard and Jean appeared, Eren following by.

"_That girl deliberately hurt Sasha!_" Jean yelled as he flew overhead.

"She broke her hand!" Eren yelled as well. The two dropped to the ground in front of the Legion and glared at Sasha.

Raela looked hurt. "Me? It was an accident, I swear." She pouted.

Then Levi walked purposely forward and everyone parted to the side for him, like Moses parting the Red Sea. He walked forward and all attention went directly to him just like that. "You would do something like that, wouldn't you?" he said.

Raela's hurt expression fell and she glared. "Okay, so I broke her hand, big deal, she'll recover."

"We can't let her join us!" Eren yelled, trying to break free from Jean's hold. "She can't be trusted. She-"

"Silence, Jaegar," Levi said. Eren shut up immediately but his eyes glowered at Raela.

"Ooh, you have your dogs trained well."

"Raela, you're in no position to speak out of turn. You were placed here under out supervision for a reason and-"

"Bro, shut the fuck up please," Raela interrupted. "I don't wanna hear a speech from you, got it? I don't care about the _rules _or the fact of the matter, _people's hands. _Things are going to change now that I'm here and there's no one in this damn Legion who can stop me."

Raela took two steps towards Eren with a hand outstretched and Mikasa tensed. Then in two movements Jean was on the ground panting and Eren fell into Raela's arms.

"This little boy who said I couldn't be trusted may have been right," she said. "But now he's going to be my little demonstration dummy-"

Mikasa jumped, propelling herself off someone's shoulders-

"Hey, watch it!"

and dove right at Raela, her blade pointed. "Hands off Eren!" she screamed.

Metal clashed. Mikasa glowered at Levi who stood in her way.

"Ooh, thanks for protecting me from this feisty one, bro," Raela said, her pretty face inches from Mikasa's blade.

"Stop, Mikasa, that's an order," Levi said. Mikasa glared but did not move.

"Let go of Eren," she said through her teeth.

"Stand _down, Mikasa."_

A few seconds later, Mikasa sheathed her weapon and Levi did the same. Irwin had joined them. Mikasa wasn't aware of it before but the rest of the Legion had begun yelling and Irwin was silencing everyone.

She looked at Jean who had been taken out in a mere second and Eren who was unmoving in Raela's arms.

"Soooooooooooooo."

The silence broke and Raela pushed Eren towards Mikasa. She caught him.

"Eren!"

"Is that your boyfriend? I'm sorry. That was my bad. And if this is your boyfriend too, you can have him." Raela kicked Jean to the side and he rolled over. His eyes were open and staring.

"SOMEONE GET JEAN TO THE INFIRMARY RIGHT NOW," Levi yelled. Everyone hushed and a few members of the Legion ran up, some glanced at Raela who grinned back, then rushed off with Jean.

"Take Eren too," Mikasa said, deciding that was for the best.

Then Levi took Raela's wrist. "You're coming with me." Then he activated his gear and even his sister was caught by surprise by the ferocity of which she was taken into the air and out of sight once more.

Mikasa looked at her shocked friends, at the Commander, then at the rooftop. Then she took off towards the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah," Sasha said, wincing.

"Are you in pain?" Connie asked.

"I'm…hungry," Sasha whimpered.

"Figures."

In the bed next to Sasha's, separated by a curtain, were Jean and Eren, lying in separate beds. Mikasa held Eren's hand. His breathing was shallow. Mikasa's brow wrinkled.

"What kind of monster is she?" Armin said. He'd been shocked to silence for a while. Mikasa looked at him when he spoke and shook her head. She hadn't seen anything quite like her before. She took Jean out so easily and not to mention Eren seemed to just pass out and fall into her arms as well.

Mikasa didn't want to intrude on Levi's family issues or anything but due to what that Raela girl said, she was sure this issue was something all members of the Legion had decided couldn't be ignored. Letting her in was a horrible mistake, but surely there had to be some kind of reason.

"I hope we don't have to involve anyone else outside of our division," Armin said.

Mikasa turned to him. He was right. If Raela's arrival caused the King's interest or anyone else's, that'd mean a lot of trouble.

"Do you have any theories, Armin?" Mikasa asked. Just in case.

"No…"

"Hm? What is it?" Mikasa heard the unsure tone in his voice and questioned it. He might have some theories, but he probably doubted himself again. "Tell me, Armin."

Armin crossed his arms. "It's ridiculous," he said. "Don't worry about it. I have some things to confirm first."

"… Okay." Mikasa stood up. "Please watch over Eren, I'm going to speak with Levi."

Armin got up instantly. "I have to as well."

They both looked at Eren. The nurse said he'd be okay. The two nodded at each other then made their way out.

"It has been…a fairly long time, hasn't it?" Raela said.

"We have allowed you to join us only-"

"Do you have a shower around here?" Raela interrupted Levi. The Corporal became visibly annoyed but he didn't continue. The girl looked around. "I need a change of clothes too. It's been a rough journey for me, you know. It's the least you could do for a girl like me, shitty as I am, but still." She laughed.

Levi looked at her. She was in tatters. They needed to talk but she didn't seem satisfied yet to settle down. "Come with me," Levi sighed.

"Hurray."

Levi opened the door then Mikasa and Armin bust in.

"…"

"Who are you?" Raela said, stepping forward with a grin. Then she pointed at Mikasa. "Heeeey, you're an Oriental right? Goodness I thought I'd wiped-" Raela paused. "I'm sorry." She turned to Armin. "Hello there, blonde beauty. What's your name?"

"…Ar-"

"That's great!" Raela clapped her hands. "I'm Raela, but you've probably heard of me. I hope we can be the best friends in the whole wide world." She laughed then turned to Levi.

"Shower," she demanded. "By the way, I want the uniform. I'm a member right?"

Levi hated her. "Yes."

"We need to speak with you," Mikasa said before Levi could show Raela out. Mikasa looked at Raela, who stared right back at her. "And perhaps with her too."

"That's impossible," Raela said, untied her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. Her black locks resembled a bird's nest. She would look like just another messed up homeless person if it weren't for the way she carried herself and the high regard that her eyes demanded. She was a mystery Mikasa wasn't sure what to do with.

Raela turned to Levi and glared. "What does it take to get a fucking shower around here, hm?" She turned to Mikasa then, her glare disappearing, though Mikasa didn't miss the malice in her expression.

"And _you _little miss, can screw yourself. Trash." Raela turned away.

"Mikasa isn't trash! She's one of our strongest members!" Armin suddenly yelled. Mikasa was shocked. Levi stood still and watched.

"Armin," Mikasa breathed, grateful for his defense however…

"Really?" Raela turned around. "Then how about a duel? Maybe if you can defeat me, I will answer your questions."

"Fine. Let's go to the-"

"God no," Raela said. Then she grabbed Levi's wrist and pulled him with her. "I'm getting my bloody shower first." She began to walk away. "Later, I will shower in blood." She winked and left with Levi in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My Shapeless Heart, ty for the review. You're the first and I love you. **

* * *

"You're insane," Levi said, handing her the towel. He hated her. But she was his only semblance of a family. He hated her for what she did. He wanted to protect her. Levi put his head in his hands. He was very conflicted about it.

"Thanks, maybe I am a little." Raela opened the door and stepped out, wearing the Scouting Legion's uniform. "How do I look?" She did a twirl. Levi took an involuntary step back. She brought back memories every moment she was with him.

Her hair wasn't a mess anymore; it was dead straight and it flowed past her waist. Her skin was clean and her eyes were bright. She looked beautiful. She reminded him of how she used to be so … gentle.

"Do I look good or not, you shithead?"

If only she didn't have that attitude and mouth of hers. Levi ignored her and walked up to a cupboard and brought out the green Scouting Legion's cape.

Raela grinned, bounced over and sat down on the bed. "Put it on me," she told him. Levi looked at her for a few moments then tied the cape around her neck. Raela touched the nape of the cape. "This reminds me of when we were young, you used to help me put on mother's necklace."

…

"Yes then you killed h-"

"ANYWAYS," Raela said loudly. "Levi, you're my only brother and deep, deep, down I'm sure you love me. And maybe I do too. But I want a fresh start, y'know?"

"I don't believe a word you say."

The half-siblings stared at each other.

"Rightly so," Raela said. "Okay fine, so I may have a few ulterior motives-"

"You're going to help the cause for humanity above all, Raela, I won't let you do what you want," Levi said. He unfortunately had to look up at her as she was significantly taller than him. She grinned down at him. Then she raised her hand and patted Levi on the head.

"Whatever, brother from another mother," she said. "Don't I have some kind of duel to go to? Lead the way!"

Somehow, news had gotten around about the duel. Mikasa was shocked when Sasha showed up.

"What are you doing here?" she said. They were in the heart of the city, in a wide open space where apparently the duel was going to happen. Levi had notified her the second Raela was ready through a series of underlings and now…so many people were watching.

Sasha shook her head at Mikasa. "Don't worry about me," she said.

Mikasa had stopped worrying about her a while ago.

"But you need to know this girl broke my hand in almost like a single touch," she said. Mikasa gasped.

"What?"

"You know I have really strong hands, Mikasa. And well, my instincts told me to be careful around her but there's something about her. Just be careful, okay?" Sasha said. Mikasa nodded, put her hand on Sasha's shoulder where it was casted.

"I'll be careful." Mikasa paused. "How's Eren?"

"He's awake, he heard about this duel and wanted to tell you not to go through with it," Sasha recalled. "He said "'this is the Corporal's sister and Levi himself seems wary around her. It's just not a good idea to duel with someone when you don't know anything about them and what they're capable of.'"

"Oya, going to back down are we?"

Mikasa looked up. Her eyes widened as Raela descended with Maneuver Gear like she'd been using them for a long time. She withdrew her wires when she landed. Then she drew the blade.

"This is a neat sword, and neat gear too," she said. "Is this what you use to attack the titans? It's quite cool. Easy to use too. Very beginner friendly." She continued to admire the gear, seemingly oblivious to the murmurs and gasps of the people around them.

Mikasa stared at her opponent, clutching her own weapon. Raela looked no longer like a beggar on the streets. She almost seemed of royal blood as she stood there. The uniform and 3D gear fit on her like she'd been using them all her life.

Then Raela licked the blade and grinned. "So? Let's go. Let's fight to the death, Oriental!"


End file.
